Today, many variations of fish aquariums exist along with a few different configurations for cages or tanks that can accommodate amphibians, snakes and reptiles. Aquariums vary in size, shape, design, configuration and materials from which they are constructed. Unique polygonal shapes are particularly useful when space is limited, such as in the waiting room or reception areas of certain professional offices. A triangular shaped aquarium or a modified pentagonal shape aquarium fits well into a corner of a small waiting room. A hexagonal shaped aquarium works well when placed in the middle of a large waiting area, where the fish can be viewed from multiple sides, such as at the inside entrance to a library. In order to construct such unique shaped aquariums, one must form connecting brackets to very specific angles. A 90° connecting bracket works well for a square or rectangular shaped aquarium. However, three, five, six, seven and eight sided aquariums require connecting brackets having an angle other than 90°. Each polygonal shape requires a connecting bracket of a different angle. In addition, when one constructs an aquarium in the configuration of a polygon having unequal sides, a number of different angled connecting brackets are needed. Connecting brackets angled at 120° and 135° are needed to form a hexagonal and pentagonal shaped aquarium. Furthermore, aquariums seem to be getting bigger and larger. Sometimes, it is necessary to secure two frame members together at 180 degrees in order to obtain an adequate length for the frame assembly. In this case, a connecting bracket which will join the two frame members at 180° is needed.
Now, a connecting bracket, a frame assembly using connecting brackets, and an aquarium utilizing the frame assembly have been invented.